Swicthing bodies with you
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: Kaede has had enough of Kagome's and Inuyasha's bickering so she creates a remedy that makes them switch bodies for 6 weeks will it bring them closer?R
1. Only The Beginning

It was a nice day in the fuedal era there was a warm breeze,the sun was shining,the birds were chirping.Kaede was sipping tea enjoying the beautiful day but...an arguemnt could be heard thousands of miles away.

"IM GOING HOME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"NO YOUR NOT YOU BROKE THE JEWEL SO YOUR GONNA FIND ALL THE PIECES!"

"IT WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED IF YOU HAD NOT TRIED TO KILL ME!"

"NO IT WOULDN'T OF HAPPENED IF YOU NEVER WENT INTO THE WELL HOUSE!"

"NO IT WOULD OF NEVER HAPPENED IF YOU HAD STAYED PINNED TO THE GOSHINBOKU BUT NO...I HAD TO BE SCARED AND NICE AND RELEASE YOU I RATHER BE DEAD THEN TO SEE YOU OR HEAR YOU YELLING AT ME EVERYDAY!SO GOODBYE SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

.Kagome said stomping away to the well fuming with anger.Inuyasha was flat on the ground in a crater with dirt in his mouth.Miroku had gotten a huge migrain.Kaede was startled and the cup of tea broke in her hand.Shippo sensitive ears were pounding while Sango held her ears flat.Kaede went into her hut.

"If only they could at least cease the arguing maybe I should make them switch...that would do an old woman like me good."

She started mixing and cutting herbs.Kagome was at her house fustrated and doing her homework breaking the pencils each time she grabbed it.Souta looked through the door he had a phone in his hand it was Eri on the phone.

"WHAT IS IT SOUTA!"

She said in a dark scary yelling tone.Souta was so scared he peed in his pants and cried.

"MOMMY KAGOME IS TURNING INTO A DEMON!."

He said dropping the phone and running down the stairs.Kagome continued doing her homework.Inuyasha on the other hand was steamed he sat near the well twicthing of anger.Kaede had finished the remedy and wanted to wait until Kagome came back.

The Next Day...

Kagome came back trying to remain calm.Inuyasha waited getting irritated by the minute.He saw Kagome.

"Finally you showed up your slower then a turtle and snail combined ito one."

Kagome gritted her teeth she then put on a fake smile while in her mind she pictured her self choking him chibi anime style.

"Oh don't be silly I wasn't that slow...so how is everyone?"

"Don't ask me ask them idoit."

Kagome was sweating she was forcing herself not to do it.

"Sorry I asked."

She walked to kaede's Inuyasha following behind.Shippo went onto Kagome's shoulder and she was greeted by a nice warm smile from Kaede.

"Welcome back child,would you like some cold tea you look like your burning you should drink some too Inuyasha.

"No thanks."

Kagome said.

"Im not thirsty old hag."

"I said drink it!"

Kaede said in an evil tone.Scaring everyone Kagome and Inuyasha immediately drank it afraid of what would she do if they didn't.then they started to feel weird.

"What hell was in this!"

Inuyasha yelled.

"I feel woosy."

"Oh...it does that sometimes but you'll feel great tommorow."


	2. The Transformations and Koga's reaction

The Next day...

Kagome awoken from her long sleep she got up and had fell landing on the ground.She looked around.

"Wasn't I asleep in my sleeping bag?"

She questioned herself then her voice was diffrent.

"What...I sound like Inu-AHHHHHH!"

She screamed so loud all of Asia heard her scream.She looked at her hands that were now claws.she took a lock of her hair that was now silver.she touched the top of her head to feel...fuzzy ears..."

"NOOOOO!"

She cried again waking the others.

"Inuyasha why are you screaming?"

Sango said.She noticed how he was acting weird.Inuyasha awoken.he saw Shippo sleeping beside him he took Shippo and threw him.

"Why are you sleeping with me you little runt I do not mess with-"

He looked at his hands that were now femine with long square nail.He took a lock of his hair that was now raven back...

"NOOOOOOOO!"

He yelled.Miroku,Sango,and Shippo looked each other weirdly.

"Inuyasha don't you dare look at my body!"

Kagome screamed as Inuyasha was going to peek under his now school uniform but immediately stopped when Kagome said that.

"Well Im gonna see it when I bathe!"

He yelled.Kagome began to cry.

"Why is this happening to me why why why why..."

She then saw a smirk on Inuyasha's face.

"If Im you then I can...Sit boy!"

Kagome fell on the ground.

"Sit!SIT!SIT!SIT!"

He yelled enjoying it.

"Now you know how I feel eh Kagome?"

"I hate you!...well if Im you..."

She began to smirk.She begamn crying like a big baby.

"Hey I don't cry stop making me cry stop or I'll sit you!"

He warned her.

"Hmph..."

Kagome said.Folding her arms pouting just like him.

"What's going on?"

Shippo said confused.

"I don't know?"

Miroku said.

"I know...they switched bodies."

Sango said understanding the weirdness.

"Oh..."

Miroku and Shippo said.

"Well...then how did this all started?"

Kagome questioned.

"When the old hag gave us that tea!"

Inuyasha said remembering yesterday.

"Aww man...your gonna have to do all my tests and your probaly gonna flunk them."

Kagome sulked.

"What ever now that your me your probaly gonna have to do all the fghting."

Inuyasha said.

"Oh...no I can't use the Tetsusaiga!"

Kagome paniced.

"Well I can't use bow and arrows!"

He yelled.Then a scent came to Kagome's nose...

"Uh someone's coming but I don't know whose it is?"

Kagome said.

"Its Koga."

Shippo said as a whirlwind went right infront of Inuyasha.Koga held his hand.Inuyasha eyes that were now chocolate brown widen and he began to want to throw up.

"I have missed you so much Kagome."

Inuyasha started to push him off.

"Don't ever touch me mangy wolf."

Kagome was gonna kill Inuyasha.

"Kagome why would you say such a thing..."

"Because Inuyasha is tougher,better,and cuter then you hmph."

Koga was heart brokem.Kagome pushed Inuyasha.

"Listen Koga she doesn't mean that."

She said holding his hand.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM MUTT!"

Koga yelled removing his hand away from Ksgome.

"No... look Me and Inuyasha switched bodies."

"You switched what!"

Koga yelled.

"So I was..I was touching Inu."

Koga fainted.

"That could have gone better."

Shippo said.


	3. Understanding me and seeing how you feel

Kagome walked around trying to get use to Inuyasha's body as best as she could.It was night time nd she wanted to bathe.she took of Inuyasha's Hitoe and hakama not looking down at his body she got into the hot water.

"Why am I here?"

Inuyasha said bending down meeting eye level with Kagome.

"You looked dirty so I decided to bathe you!"

Kagome said.

"I was not dirty!"

"Well you better bathe me and wash my hair cause I got dirt all over my body!"

Kagome yelled.

"Fine."

Inuyasha said and took of the uniform and got into the water next to her.

"This is so weird..."

Kagome said shaking her head.

"Tell me about all the conversations we had didn't make sense at all."

Inuyasha said.Kagome sighed.

"Don't you look a my body Inuyasha!"

"Don't look at mine!"

Kagome sighed.

"Well Its kinda hard not to look Im in a girl's body and its awkward."

Inuyasha said blushing.

"Same here but...its mine so you can't look."

"Same goes for you."

They both sat there in silence there was nothing else to say.

"When will this wear off?"

Kagome asked.

"Kaede said until we learn more about each other and cease the arguin to a minimum."

"Like that is ever gonna happen...you don't understand me Im a complex person."

Kagome said as Inuyasha looked at her.

"The same is for me Im a difficult person because I had a rough past...so you just don't get me either."

"But when I try to you push me away so how can I ever learn."

Kagome said leaving.Inuyasha knew she was right about that.Kagome changed and went back to camp.

"So are you alright Koga?"

"Im fine Kagome..."

He said still kinda freaked out.Inuyasha came.

"Hmph your not dead yet mangy wolf."

Inuyasha said folding his arms.

"No and I won't be till I'll kill you when your out og my woman's body!"

Koga yelled.Kagome had a anime sweat drop.

"Oh brother."

She said.

"Well I better return to my tribe I'll hope you'll be better Kagome."

He said standing up.

"I'll be fine I guess."

She said and waved when he left.

"(sigh)...I can't stay like this its so...difficult."

"Stop your whining you big baby."

Inuyasha said.

"Grrr..."

She said now growling.

"Tsk tsk tsk tsk!I wouldn't do that if I was me."

Inuyasha saud swaying his finger.

"Hmph."

Kagome said falling onto her butt.

"It seems Inuyasha is taking advantage of the power of the beads."

Miroku said.

"Yeah...I guess he would Kagome use to sit him alot."

Sango said.

"But he deserved everyone."

Shippo said as kilala mewed in agreement.

"ShutUp Shippo!"

Inuyasha yelled.

"I maybe in Kagome's body but I will still punch you as hard as I use to."

Inuyasha threatned the young kitsune.Shippo ran to Kagome.

"Inuyasha leave him alone your just mad because he's right!"

She said walking towards the fire.Then a dirt and clay scent went to Kagome's nose.She knew it was Kikyo.

"Im taking a walk I'll be back."

She said getting up.Inuyasha watched her leave and just sat there watching the fire as Kagome's words echoed through his haed."_But when I try to you push me away so how can I ever learn."_He then sighed.Kagome saw soul collectors.

"This is gonna be cool."

She then went into the clearing and saw Kikyo.

"Inuyasha...you have come to see me."

She said walking towards Kagome.

"I came to tell you go to hell I love Kagome and I wanna be with her your just a piece of clay that I never wanna see again Im tired of breaking Kagome's heart she never wanted to change me she always loved me just the way I am."

She said.Inuyasha was watching behind a bush shocked.

"Inuyasha you really feel that way."

She said sadly.

"Kikyo you staying here is hurting yourself I love you but I want you to stop walking the earth to be free...I will avenge your death if its the last thing I do."

"Inuyasha why do you say that the reincarnation of yours never wanted to change you?"

"You tried to use the sacred jewel to turn me human when Kagome loves me just the way I am how come you couldn't so what if the villagers didn't like it!"

Kagome yelled.Kikyo then realized that was true.

"I won't die I won't give my soul back to my reincarnation and I will take you to hell with me!"

She said walking away.

"Kagome..."

Inuyasha said.Kagome turned around she didn't know he would see she ran away as he tried to keep up but she was too fast compared to Kagome's speed.


	4. The truth and Sesshomaru

Kagome had tears falling from her new face.

"I didn't even know he was watching...I bet he hates me now."

She said falling to her knee's.

"That was so stupid of me..."

Kagome said as more tears fell.

"Damn your slow."

Inuyasha said panting.

"Inuyasha..."

"Yeah I saw and heard the conversation...how come you didn't tell me you felt."

"Inuyasha what Im just go to you and say hey I want Kikyo to give me back half my soul and go to hell and I love you Inuyasha!"

she said sarcastically.Inuyasha knew she was right.

"But Kagome...I don't know its just confusing now."

"Inuyasha its never confusing when you go and to see Kikyo...why her Inuyasha."

"Kagome I never said I chose her over you-"

"Inuyasha Im tired of you trying to make me feel better so Im leaving."

She said walking off.

"Kagome..."

He said.Kagome just kept walking and saw Sesshomaru.

"Uh-oh."

Kagome said.

"Inuyasha give me the tetsusaiga!"

"Never!"

Kagome said pulling out the tetsusaiga knowing she was gonna die but she wanted Inuyasha not to mess up hius reputation with his brother.Sesshomaru started coming to her fast but Kagome took the tesusaiga and hit on the ground.

"WIND SCAR!"

She said hoping it would work and it didn't.Sesshomaru looked at him weirdly.

"What was that?"

Sesshomaru said becvause only a speck of the windscar appeared.

"Uh...I don't know elf ears!"

Kagome said.

"Your off so I'll fight you some other time."

Sesshomaru left.Kagome sighed of relif.


	5. Looks like Im the one hurting you!

"That was kinda too easy why did Sesshomaru give up?"

She queationed herself.Then Inuyasha came panting.

"Can...you...stop...run...ning...off..."

He said panting.

"Inuyasha your brother wanted to fight you but when I messed up the windscar he said your off so I will not fight you and he left."

"You messed up the windscar?"

"yeah."

"YOU MESSES UP THE WINDSCAR!"

He yelled.

"Inuyasha Im sorry I haven't done IT BEFORE ALL MY LIFE!"

She yelled then they kept fighting back and forth,back and forth.

"I hate you!"

Kagome yelled she didn't mean to say it,it was just the heat of the moment.Inuyasha felt hurt.

"Oh really."

He said walking away.Kagome frowned as her ears falten she mmade a terrible mistake.

"Inuyasha..."

She said sadly.Inuyasha head was down as he was walking back to camp.

"She hates me...I would too if I were her all I do is hurt her."

Inuyasha said sadly.

"I guess she doesn't Love me like I love her...Im in love with you Kagome."

He said the last part in a whisper.


	6. Inu loves KagsKags loves Inu

"What have I done...I must of hurt Inuyasha feelings Im such an idoit."

Kagome said walking to came to see Inuyasha's head down.

"Im sorry Inuyasha...I didn't mean to say such harsh words I was just caught in the heat of the moment."

"Kagome...Its doesn't matter."

Inuyasha said.

"Huh?"

Kagome said cofused.

"I treat you badly I keep you from touching my scared heart,but you always find away,when I try to be open my foolish pride tells me to think otherwise,your nothing compared to Kikyo,you make me feel differently then Kikyo has ever made me feel."

Kagome smiled as he opened up to her.

"There are alot of things I don't want you to know but I end up telling you...I can't hide nothing from you because If I do I feel as if Im betraying you...so I want to say that I love you Kagome."

He said looking t her.Sango and Miroku watched smiling Shippo felt sick to his stomach.Kagome had tears falling.

"Inuyasha I love you too!"

She said holding himas he held her back then they started to glow blue and their souls switched bodies.Kagome blinked her eyes.as Inuyasha did too.they smiled at each other both their fore heads on each others staring deeply in each others eyes.Their hearts became one.

"Kagome."

"Yes Inuyasha."

"Did Sesshomaru call you and idoit and did you insult him badly."

"INUYASHA!"

Kagome said angry mad that he ruined the moment.

"You wannna know so bad then go find him...SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

She yelled storming off.Everyone sighed.

"No matter what happens everything will remained the same."

Shippo said as Miroku was getting hit with Sango's hirakotsu because of his pervertedness.Kilala mewed in agreement.


	7. When two become one

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or its character but I do own Sasami.

Hahaha I am gonna finish this story since alot of you loved it so beware of the Next chapter it might shock you...a whole lot so if you feel as if you cannot withstand the shockness than do not finish!But the next chapter might be more suprising

* * *

Kagome was walking to school so happy and think about Inuyasha,its been a whole month since the incident but the two have become closer.She had a geometry mid term so she had to take this but her mom said she had to come home early after the mid term... 

Over the well...

Inuyasha was laying on the grass of Kaede's village visualizing Kagome smiling in the sky,he never thought he would become so intertwined with her they are the same in so many ways and he never thought they were...one.

After thr mid term...

Kagome was getting a ride from home.She looked out the window and felt a shock speckulate her body as if another part of her soul came out she couldn't scream her vocal cord were shut off,her eyes were completely brown,her body was stiff,and a figure was now next to her a girl with silky straight hair with bangs down to her eyebrows,ice radiant blue eyes, and she was wearing Kagome's school uniform as well.

"Kagome...so I see you have become one with Inuyasha,that's good."She smiled as Kagome went back to normal.

"Who are you?"Kagome asked frightnend.

"I am you...I am another you."She smiled as Kagome noticed the world had stopped cars were in one place and people were still.

"Whats going on...I still don't understand how are you me!"Kagome said confused.

"I am the future you...well I guess I'm not completely you I am Sesshomaru's mate,Kikiyo's friend,your half like I said before,since you and Inuyasha became one Inuyasha's half of his soul and part of your combined and made me some parts of your souls you both don't need,so I am part of you both but I am born from the hearts of another couple,"She smiled as Kagome fainted,"I knew this was gonna happen.She said making the world unfreeze.

A few hours later...

Kagome opened her eyes on Inuyasha's back.

"Huh?...Inuyasha?"Kagome said as Inuyasha turned his head.

"So your awake."He said stopping as that girl was infront of them.

"You again?"Kagome said confused she thought it was all a dream.

"My name is Sasami."The girl said smiling.

"She told me everything."Inuyasha said putting Kagome to her feet.

"Yeah I had fainted I guess."Kagome said holding her temples.

Sesshomaru came walking over.

"Brother are you still off?"He asked.

"No I'll kick your ass anytime anywhere!"Inuyasha smirked.

"Inuyasha,put the tetsusagia back."Sasami said as she turned to Sesshomaru.

"Human it has nothing to do with you."Sesshomaru said as he grew more angry.

"Lord Sesshomaru..."Rin said running and then noticing the beautiful woman.

"I guess we have to do tis that hard way now shall we,"Sasami smirked putting her hand behind her back as a light blue staff with an small orb and angel wings attached onto the bottom of the orb,"This could be fun...the second time over."she smiled charging at the Lord.


	8. Chapter 8:Sesshomaru's future

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or its character but I do own Sasami.

Okay here is another chappie

* * *

Sasami made a right knowing Sesshomaru was gonna go left since she had fought him before,he turned right as she froze his feet with her staff of angels.She then froze his body from up to his head.

"Sesshomaru I have finally beaten you."She said with a smile.Sesshomaru was alredy out and infront of her choking her.

"No one can kill Sesshomaru."He said tightning his grip.

"I'm sure you don't want to do this."She said not trying to fight for her life.Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow.

"Why not give me one good reason why I shouldn't end your pathtic life?"He asked.

"I am the woman who has birth your first born."She said as Sesshomaru dropped her to the ground.

"That's nonsense."He said not believing and thinking this girl was derranged.

"If it is then why didn't you kill me?"She asked as Sesshomaru did not answer.

"I thought so."She said going toward the Lord.

"I do not fear you,I know you wouldn't kill me,but I love you and that is always."She said watching him leave.Inuyasha and Kagome just watched dumbfounded.

"That was weird."Kagome said.

"Tell me about it."Inuyasha said folding his arms.Sasami turned towards them.

"I think he will look for me when I join you all in search for the three missing fragments of the jewel."She said as they continued to walk to Kaede's.

An hour later...

"Welcome Kagme who have you brung?"Kaede asked as the rest of the gang waited to hear Kagome's answer.

"I am Sasami Miyama,I am born from the souls o Kagome and Inuyasha,I am born from the hearts of another couple,I am the mother of Sesshomaru's first and second born,I am a friend of your sister Kikyo and I have came early years ahead from time."She said making everyone mouthes drop.

"Wow this is shocking have a seat my child."Kaede directed Sasami.

"So I am sure your single in this time."Miroku said in a flirtaous way but was hit by Sango.

"Anyways...why did you end up with a emotionless weirdo?"Shippo asked as Sasami giggled.

"Sesshomaru has had a roughed past so which led him to despise humans,Sesshomaru has feeling but keeps that to himself,but when he met me I made him unafraid of showing his feelings so then we be came friends and fell in love really."She smiled.

"Wow that's so sweet."Sango smiled.

"Yeah you opened him up."Kagome smiled too.

"That bastard will never smile."Inuyasha said.

"Quite a few times he has with me."Sasami said petting Kirara's fur.

"That makes me sick."Inuyasha said gagging.

"Inuyasha...sit!"Kagome said as Inuyasha had then yelled.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"He yelled.

"FOR BEING A JERK!"Kagome yelled.

"Oh brother."Shippo sighed.

"Its fine Shippo...its fine."Sasami said rubbing his head.

Meanwhile...

Sesshomaru was walking with Rin and Jaken.

"Are you sure she said that Rin?"Jaken asked Rin.

"Yup and Lord Sesshomaru seemed to believe her she did have weird clothing like Kagome."Rin said as Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks and turned around and started heading back.

"What's wrong Lord Sesshomaru?"Jaken asked.

"I'm going to get that girl."Sesshomaru said without emotion.

"See I told you."Rin said turning aound following.


	9. Chapter 9:Sasami's rememberence

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or its character but I do own Sasami.

Okay here is another cliff hanger!Muhahahahahahahaha...sorry I'm evil

* * *

locSasami was twirling her locket,it was heart shaped with a picture of her and Sesshomaru smiling.She kinda missed not being with him in a love kinda way.She then thought about her little girl and little boy.their first born was Yuki,she had silver hair that ended to her knees,ice blue eyes,and little lavender eye shadow that she always wore,she was only eight years old.Their second born a little boy named Mitsuru with black hair and amber eyes he was only five.Misoka was quiet,dainty,and smart,Mitsuru was wild,outgoing,and smart.She missed her two little children.She was outside of Kaede's hut at a lake it happened to be nighttime and she couldn't sleep.

"Sesshomaru..."She whispered.

"So you are staying here?"An emotionless voice asked.Sasami turned around to see Sesshomaru standing behind her.

"You came here to fight again?"She asked.

"No...I wanted to ask of proof as a life of me having a future with you."He asked.Sasami stood up.

"As you can see I am from the future and as proof."She said taking her locket from around her neck and putting it in his hand.He opened to see apicture of him and her smiling.his face showed no emotion but when she flipped like another page of the locket there was a picture of two children who looked exactly like them this time he showed emotion on his face...shock.

"This can't be true."He said,Sasami walked over to him taking the locket from his grasp.

"I'd never will venture upon a lie into lying about us."She said as she held him she was expecting a push back bt she felt arms around her waist.Kagome,Inuyasha,Sango,Miroku,and Shippo watched.

"I guess she does love him."Shippo said.

"I'm gonna throw up."Inuyasha said.

"I find it very sweet."Sango and Kagome smiled.

"Indeed it is the award of love."Miroku said as Inuyasha was puking.

Sasami then let him go.

"Sesshomaru...why don't we start over,"Sasami smiled,"I want to see if everything will end up the same."

Sesshomaru just led his way to the castle with her following.

"I guess she's not coming back."Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha...SIT!"Kagome yelled.

"What was that for!"Inuyasha yelled in his huge crater.

"For puking on my SHOES!!"She yelled sittiong him ten more times.

"(Sigh)...This will never end."Sango sighed.

"Yes it will...with your lives once and for all..."Said the future enemy that happened to sneak into Sasami's time travel.


	10. Chapter 10:Kagome's voice of the truth

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or its character but I do own Sasami.

Okay I got a flame but oh well Back to Inuyasha and Kagome!!!!!

* * *

Kagome had went back inside the hut. 

"I'm beat I gonna go back to sleep."Kagome said with Shippo cuddling next to her.Inuyasha was on top of the hut roof while everyone was inside.Then that scent...that scent of clay and dirt went into Inuyasha nostrels.He was panicking in the inside but cool on the out.

_"Should I go see her?"He questioned himself._

He looked around to see if anyone was watching then he went to the hut window checking if everyone was sound asleep and he was right they were.So he jumped down from the roof to the ground slyly.He was hurting because what if Kagome find out but then he tought Kikyo will always stay in his heart...first loves are unreplaceable.He ran into the direction Kikyo's scent was coming stronger,then he saw her sadder then she could be,but why?But Inuyasha knows from what Kagome told her he couldn't help but feel bad.

"Kikyo?"He said as Kikyo turned to him.

"Its you Inuyasha...why are you here why aren't you with your beloved Kagome."She said turning the other way.Inuyasha felt horrible what could he do?

"Kikyo...that wasn't me who said that."He said.

"Then who was it Inuyasha?Naraku?"She asked.Inuyasha shook his head at Naraku.

"He tricked me again."Kikyo said walking to Inuyasha cupping his warm and soft cheeks.

"Kikyo...I could never stop loving you."He said putting his arms around her as she rested her head on Inuyasha's manly shoulders.

"I could never let you go I will stay till I am yours forever."She said reaching her lips to his Inuyasha closed his eyes lowering his.

"That's enough."Kagome voice echoed through the forest as she stood from behind the tree her eyes covered with tears.

"K-kagome...how'd you?"Inuyasha said flabberghasted.

"Kirara heard you as soon as your foot hit the ground she was worried and woke me up I checked outside and didn't see you anywhere but I saw a soul collector and came here...how could you Inuyasha!All of you I loves you's were lies!Why do you consists on hurting me...if you don't love me you could of told me...not run off to Kikyo!"Kagome said as tears fell continously.Inuyasha looked down in shame what was there else he could do?

"Inuyasha this is where everything rests in your hands."Kikyo said.

"Kikyo just shutup!"Kagome yelled making Kikyo furious.

"How dare you speak to me that way...without me you would of never existed! you don't even belong here,with Inuyasha nor in this era!"Kikyo yelled making Kagome realize it was true she felt like she messed up Inuyasha's life.

"Kikyo you didn't have to say-"Inuyasha was cut off.

"I am sorry your so stupid."Kagome laughed.Inuyasha and Kikyo were confused.

"Excuse me Kikyo...without me you would still hate Inuyasha,without me you wouldn't be here...without me...Inuyasha would be pinned to the Goshinboku,without me Inuyasha wouldn't have the tetsusaiga,without me he would never trust,without me...he would be bitter and alone!"Kagome yelled but then smirked,"All you did was hurt Inuyasha you gave him a reason to change himself has he ever wanted to change you?"She asked as there was a long silence,"I don't think so."Kagome said walking off to the well.Inuyasha and Kikyo just stood frozen everything she said...was true.Inuyasha ran after her but Kikyo grabbed his arm.

"Leave her be she does not care for you any longer."Kikyo said.


	11. Chapter 11:Missing you

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or its character but I do own Sasami.

I fell in love with this song because a guy sent it to me...so I'm gonna put it in this story and a letter he wrote me I felt so special but enough about me on with this story

* * *

Inuyasha had jerked his arm away and walked off.Kikyo didn't understand her reincarnation had such an affect on him.Inuyasha went back to camp as Kagome's water lily and jasmine scent was all around he smiled as her breathed it in. 

_"Kagome...she always smells so nice."He said in his mind._

A few days had pasts that it turned into weeks only one girl remained on Inuyasha's mind...Kagome he knew she must of been really upset.

_I know how it feels  
To wake up without her  
Lying here all alone  
Just thinking about her  
_

Inuyasha laid on the grass as he looked up to the pure blue sky with cotton ball clouds as all of these images of Kagome's smiled appeared and he smiled along but then they faded.

_I can't believe  
Her hold on me  
It's something indescribable  
I know she knows  
But won't you please_

He started to remember when he pushed her down the well for her own safety and when she came back she held him,he sighed as that image faded as well.

_:Chorus:  
If you see my girl  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
I know when she  
Holds on to me  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
And tell her I love her  
_

Then he saw all the arguments they had which made him laugh.

_Oh yeah, just tell her I love her  
The way that she moves  
You know what it does to me  
And when I catch her eye  
I can hardly breathe_

When she had came back and was sitting on the well her hair waving beautiful as she walke dup to him he couldn't help but not breathe.

_Still can't believe  
Her hold on me  
She's just so indescribable  
I know she knows  
But won't you please, please  
_

He kept thinking of her touch and when she kissed him to save him.

_Chorus  
If you see my girl  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
I know when she  
Holds on to me  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
And tell her I love her _

Then all those happy images shrank as all the images of her tears appeared her choclate eyes clouded of sorrow.

_Every time that I'm around her  
I just go to pieces crashing tumbling to the ground  
I'm so glad I found her  
I know how it feels  
_

He felt so bad as if he wanted to jump in the sky and ease her pain away.

_Chorus_

_If you see my girl  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
I know when she  
Holds on to me  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
And tell her I love her _

Oh yeah, just tell her I love her

He sat up and turned away from those images he couldn't live without her she was everywhere to him.he knew he had to bring her back he wanted to see her smile he just couldn't stand another minute without her it just hurted him every second she wasn't there.

"Kagome I'm waiting for you."He whispered.

Meanwhile...

Kagome was layin down she couldn't help but think about her beloved hanyou.

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere_

Kagome looked at the wall as she saw Inuyasha sleeping face when she first met him,she cracked a smile.then the image faded so she turned to her pillow.

_Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
you're never there  
And every time I sleep  
you're always there_

Then she thought about when Inuyasha held her claiming that he was scared of when Sesshomaru could have killed her.

_Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone_

Then she smiled cause she thought about all the silly arguments she had with him.

_I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
you might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone_

Then the image of Inuyasha and Koga fighting over her appeared in her mind as she giggled.

_I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh_

_And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so_

Then her tears started to build up as the image of Kikyo kissing him appeared she had shut her eyes tightly.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
it's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone_

_You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?_

Kagome couldn't help but want to cry like she has these past weeks.

Meanwhile...

Inuyasha then saw Sango and Miroku sitting next to him.

"If you miss her so much write her a poem showing that you care for her."Sango suggested.

"Whatever I don't miss her."Inuyasha fehed.

"Inuyasha,you don't have to lie we all know."Miroku sighed.

"I got the perfect idea."Shippo said.

"What?"Inuyasha asked.

"Dump Kikyo."He shrugged and recieved a huge hard bump on his head.

"Why don't you dump that!"Inuyasha yelled.Sango and Miroku left realizing Inuyasha wasn't listening.

_"A poem to show that I care for her?"Inuyasha thought._

He then went around asking for scrolls the only source of writing and a paint brush with black paint.He then began writing.

At night...

Kagome had awoken since she fell asleep after crying the she saw a scroll on her desk.So she opened it and it read:

_""No more talk of Darkness  
Forget all your fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you_

_I'm here to warm and calm you_

_Let me be your freedom  
Let me dry your tears  
I'm here,with you beside you  
To guard you to guide you_

_Say you'll love me  
Every waking moment  
Turn my head with  
Talk of summertime_

_Say you'll need me with  
you now and always promise  
Promise me that all  
you say is true  
That's all I ask of you""_

Kagome smiled as a single tear fell.

"Inuyasha..."She smiled She had went outto the well house to see Inuyasha about to jump down.

"Inuyasha."She said catching his attention,he turned around to see her smile.

"Kagome...I thought you was sleep."he said but he was caught into a warm embrace she held him tightly.

"Thank you Inuyasha...I forgive you."She said looking up at him,Inuyasha lowered his head.

"Don't get all mushy with it."He said as Kagome's eyes burned with fire...she was hoping he'd kiss her but he had to be ignorant.

"SIT!"She yelled.


	12. Chapter 12Love is in the air

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or its character but I do own Sasami.

Okay people I'm going do another song that I love!

* * *

Kagome was on Inuyasha's back she was thinking that she should pay Inuyasha back since she never did nothing for him,he wrote her poem.The only passion she had was singing so she thought she should do that when their alone.When they reached Kaede's it was dark since it was night time.Inuyasha had out Kagome down and turned to her.

"Are you tired?"He asked.

"No...I got enough sleep."She said.

"Well we can look at the stars at a clearing."He suggested blushing.Kagome smiled he was actually being sweet.

"Sure,since there's nothing else to do."She said as they walked to the clearing.

"Kagome I'm-"He said but then he heard her singing:_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive._

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow.  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life._

Inuyasha smiled as Kagome let go of his hand and spun around and poitning to him.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

Inuyasha laughed not a teasing laugh but a soft laugh.

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow.  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life._

"Kagome..."He said.then he thought this was a thank you or something for him since he made her that poem.

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast.  
I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.  
_

Inuyasha smiled as Kagome spun over to him and he held her in his arms.She looked up at him and he kissed her**(AU:I guess your all saying finally its been 11 chapters)**.Kagome eyes were wide ad she turned red I mean this is her very first kiss.She closed her eyes and deepned the kiss putting her arms around his neck.When Inuyasha ended the kiss he looked at Kagome's smiling face.

"Kagome...I always want you to smile."He said as their foreheads touched.

"I will always and forever."She said.They stood their caught in the moment as the moon reflect it light onto them.Sango was smiling in the bushes with Miroku,Shippo,and Kirara.

"Finally the two are together huh Miroku?"She asked but when he didn't answer she turned around to see Miroku reaching his lips towards Sango.Sango turned red and started to crawl away.

"Miroku what are you doing?"She asked as she slowly back further but Miroku kept moving foward and Shippo tripped over a twig and bumped Miroku making him and Sango's lips meet.Sango eyes were wide and so were Miroku's.Shippo turned around and gagged.

"Aww children my age don't need to see this right Kirara."He said as Kirara mewed.Sango then held Miroku as Miroku smirked and whispered.

"Thanks Shippo."And held Sango back.

"Your not welcome."He said.

The Next Day...

Shippo sighed as everyone was all lovey dovey.

_"This is sick and disgusting I wish everything was back to normal."Shippo sighed in his mind._

Then Kirara went to Kaede as she smiled at the young couples.

"Hello there Kirara I see you and Shippo are lonely."She smiled.

"Mew."Kirara said.

"I think I can fix that."Kaede said cutting some herbs to make another remedy.

Few minutes later...

Kaede had put the remedy in the bowl and gave it to Kirara.

"Here you go."Kaede smiled as Kirara ate it.When Kirara was done she fell over as aweird feeling in her tummy errupted.Rhen she grew feet,arms,and legs.Her hair was black and ended to her hip,her tail was still theremshe had claws and two neko ears on the top of her hair,her eyes were dark magenta.She sat up she was only a six year old neko demon.

"What?I a regular demon."She said as She then walked over to Kaede who gave her a small Kimono that was sky blue with a cerulean obi.She walked over to Shippo whose eyes turned into hearts.

"Hi I'm Shippo and you are?"He introduced himself.

"Its me Kirara,Kaede turned me human."She smiled but Shippo had already fainted when she said her name was Kirara.


End file.
